


beyond the nightlife

by Stella_Delilah



Series: Moonlight Meetings [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Delilah/pseuds/Stella_Delilah
Summary: Dating Jim was a whirlwind. They barely got to see each other, both due to Jim’s busy night schedule at the club and Spock’s teaching schedule, on top of Jim still taking courses. Even after one full month, their time spent together varied each day. In the eyes of other students and most likely, Spock suspected, some professors as well, he and Jim were an uncommon and unexpected match. Spock himself had not expected Jim. But who could?After meeting at a strip club and subsequently having sex in an office, Spock and Jim try their hand at casual dating.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Series: Moonlight Meetings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	beyond the nightlife

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't yet read the first fic in this series, please read "How to Relax a Vulcan in Three Steps or Less" first. It's my imagining of how Uhura might try to get our favorite gay Vulcan to loosen up a bit. This work expands on that idea a bit... and also multiple people requested it and I've been working on it for a long while now.
> 
> Thanks for reading~!

For the second time within the day, Spock regarded himself in his mirror. The warped surface of the mirror distorted his reflection, making his legs appear much longer than usual. Or perhaps his own mind was warped and had also distorted his body. Jim had commented on how much he enjoyed Spock’s legs. When they ate meals together, he often stared at them hungrily. Spock turned to the side, continuing to look at himself. Surely this was all in his mind. His legs were good. Jim had even said so many times. 

Dating Jim was a whirlwind. They barely got to see each other, both due to Jim’s busy night schedule at the club and Spock’s teaching schedule, on top of Jim still taking courses. Even after one full month, their time spent together varied each day. In the eyes of other students and most likely, Spock suspected, some professors as well, he and Jim were an uncommon and unexpected match. Spock himself had not expected Jim. But who could? 

Somehow, they worked. Jim’s dreams, which sometimes bordered on delusions of grandeur, simply furthered endeared him to Spock. “I’m gonna finish the command track this year,” he boasted earlier during lunch. Spock simply raised an eyebrow at him. They sat facing each other in the mess hall. Nyota had meant to join them, but booked a last-minute meeting with a notoriously busy professor and opted out.

“Jim, you must have at least another 12 months left in your studies.” Spock tried, but Jim waved him off.

“Nah. Babe, you gotta understand,” Jim grinned at him, “I’m number one. If anyone can make it, it’s me. All I have to do is teach a couple of courses next semester and I’m golden.” His optimism made Spock flush. 

It was on this Thursday that Jim came to Spock’s office in the afternoon and, after kissing him goodbye for the day, casually mentioned, “I got taken off the schedule for tonight. Let’s get dinner, I’ll drive?” and sauntered out the door without another word. Spock had thought about the date for the rest of the afternoon. During his office hours, he wondered what he should wear. Jim made positive comments on his body quite often but had not mentioned anything about his sense of style or lack thereof. After his office hours, Spock was scheduled to observe another professor’s class. Over the hour-long and admittedly bland presentation, he allowed his mind to wander. Spock was a Vulcan and skilled at multitasking if nothing else. Yet, as the class came to an end, he was startled to see the names of restaurants written on his padd rather than notes. 

He stepped into the hallway and checked his email and personal messages on his padd. Jim had texted.

Jim: _ hey cutie _

Spock: _ Hello Jim. When would you like me to be ready tonight? _

Jim: _ ooh you’re getting ready for me? _

Spock flushed. Although he and Jim had already been intimate, they’d only had intercourse once. The cadet did not ‘make moves’ upon his person often, and only ever to kiss him or massage the backs of his hands. Perhaps he should be the one to initiate any sexual activity with Jim, especially given his regret about their first coupling experience. 

Spock headed toward his office while typing a reply for Jim. Nyota was waiting against the door, reading from a textbook that she held delicately against her forearm. She brightened and straightened when she spotted him.

“Hi there,” she chirped brightly. Spock inclined his head toward her. “Do you wanna go get dinner tonight? Scotty canceled on me.” The engineering student, Scotty, had indicated several times that he was interested in Nyota. Though she never admitted it, Spock had a suspicion that she reciprocated his interest. There was not enough substantial data to draw any conclusions, however. Not yet.

“I apologize, Jim has asked me to dinner.”

Nyota raised her eyebrows. “Oh, that’s still going on? I thought you were both too busy with everything to make it work?” 

Spock turned the key to his office and stepped inside before answering. “It would not be correct to say that we are too busy.” He held the door open for Nyota and she followed him, brushing past him to flop onto his couch. Spock stared at it for a long moment.

“But you barely see each other! I feel like you see me more often than him, and that’s saying something.” She shifted under Spock’s gaze. “What? Is there something on my outfit?”

Spock blinked rapidly and turned toward his desk to hide the green blush on his cheeks. “No, it is nothing. In regards to Jim, I do not believe he sees this relationship as something permanent. We are flexible, malleable. Our affair will not continue beyond this university. I am almost certain of this.”

Nyota looked at him for a long moment with an impenetrable expression on her intelligent features. “Why are you dating him then?”

“Pardon?”

She leaned forward on the couch, uncrossing her legs and folding her hands over her knees. “If you plan to find a mate in space rather than at the school, and you plan to mate for life, I’m assuming?” Spock nodded. “Then why are you wasting your time?”

Something in her words struck a nerve with him. “I do not find my time spent with Jim to be a waste.”

Nyota shook her head even as she spoke. “I’m sorry, that was such a severe tone. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

They were both quiet for a moment. Nyota picked at her lip with her fingernail for a moment before speaking again.

“So what I guess I’m trying to say is this. You know that you’re not going to like, marry Jim or anything. And he’s probably not planning to marry you.” Spock tensed against his own volition. “So then why are you wasting your time, and his? Vulcans mate for life and you’re both focused on your careers but you keep spending time on each other.”

When Spock didn’t answer, she sighed and stood, lifting her messenger bag from beside her on the couch. “I don’t want to see you hurt, Spock. None of this is meant to be mean, I just think you should consider how far you’re going. With having some fun, I mean.” She added quickly at the end.

Once Nyota had left the room, Spock slammed his laptop shut. He gathered his things into his bag and took a moment to erase his notes from earlier in the day.

The doorbell chimed at precisely 1900 hours. Spock straightened himself and ran a hand over his hair, regarding himself one last time in the mirror. He then made his way out of his room and into the living room, headed for the front door. Jim stood on the other side.

“Hey, babe. Oh, you look so cute,” he grinned, giving Spock a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thank you, Jim. You look wonderful as well.” It was true. Jim was wearing a black buttondown shirt with the top few buttons undone, paired with dark jeans that were tight around his butt but tapered around his ankle. “Have I dressed appropriately for our dinner destination?”

Jim smiled and leaned against the doorframe. “Yeah. I just wanted to dress up a little for you tonight. Just because.” He shrugged. “It’s kinda chilly out though, and I was thinking we could go for a walk down by the pier after we eat. So maybe grab a jacket?”

Spock nodded. He closed the door enough to reach his coat closet and selected a black jacket that his mother always complimented. Taking Jim’s appreciative glance at his outfit, he assumed he’d made a good choice.

Although the restaurant Jim had chosen was easily within walking distance, Spock was glad for the hovercar ride over. The weather was indeed quite chilly that evening, and he would no doubt have been shivering on the trip. Jim decided to treat them to a quiet dinner at a small, casual Italian bistro not far from the pier. He asked Spock questions about his day, which led to a discussion about Jim’s research project and his research partner, a young woman who resented him because he’d somehow ‘stolen’ her former boyfriend.

“I never slept with him,” Jim said petulantly, stabbing a bite of eggplant lasagna. He’d ordered vegetarian even as Spock expressed that he did not need to. He speculated that Jim had done this to make him more comfortable, for whatever reason. “He saw me at the club and magically decided he was gay? Yeah right. That boy was thirsting for something for years and he finally came clean. And that’s not my fault.”

Spock sympathized and answered honestly, “That must be frustrating.” Jim smiled up at him; an appreciative, sweet expression on his face. “I can imagine that working with someone who thinks so low of you must be aggravating. Perhaps I could speak with your research professor?”

“Nah, that’s okay.” Jim waved him off and lifted his fork to his mouth. After chewing thoughtfully for a moment, he swallowed hard and continued. “Besides, I’m sure she’ll get over it. At some point.” Soft pink rose to the apple of his cheeks. “Thank you, though.” Spock simply nodded and considered the beauty of Jim’s face.

After dinner, which Jim refused to allow Spock to pay for, they walked side by side along the San Francisco streets. The sidewalk leading to the boardwalk was unnaturally loud for a school night, and Spock found himself bumping shoulders with Jim more than once. Each time they touched Jim would press back against him for a moment longer than necessary. He seemed to crave the contact between them. Spock did not stop him.

Jim hooked his arm into the crook of the other man’s elbow and stood on his tiptoes to whisper, “Walk with me to the beach?” Spock raised his other arm, the one that Jim was not clinging to, and brushed his fingers lightly against Jim’s knuckles.

“Yes.”

After a long descent down the wooden stairs of the pier, they settled into the sand. Laughs and screams of delight from the teens and families and couples above them seemed far away. Jim shifted next to him. Anxiety rolled off of him in waves. In front of them, the water rolled as well, rushing toward them with a soft intention and then bounding away into the dark murkiness again. Jim cleared his throat.

“Is there something you would like to discuss?” Spock ventured.

“Um, yeah actually.” Beside him, Jim was wringing his hands. “I was gonna ask you something.” 

Spock waited.

One moment stretched into another.

“Um. I guess, I was wondering if you-- I mean I’m sure you’ve thought about this, but I was thinking that we never really discussed...us? And I really like us, whatever we are, so I was thinking that maybe we could just start officially dating, like exclusively.” Jim exhaled and quickly glanced over to Spock. A translucent, almost holographic blue shell caught the cadet’s eye and he placed it into his palm, running his hands over the smooth back, before speaking again.

“You’re really awesome, and I like you a lot. We have fun together. And I miss you when I’m not with you.”

Jim met his eyes and Spock felt drawn in like the sand to the sea. “You know that I didn’t get taken off the schedule tonight? I actually asked to be removed from my top billing spot. The club takes a lot of time and practice. Not that I don’t like my job, but I want to graduate. I have goals! And I wanted to get more time with you before I asked you this.” Jim looked down at the shell and set it beside him before inhaling. He turned to Spock and said, with a steely gaze, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Above them, the moon passed behind a cloud, only letting a soft sheen of light shine through. The human’s face seemed to contort into sadness in the partial darkness. 

“Jim....”, Spock began. The wind blew, the cloud moved, and Jim’s beautiful face came into view again. His eyes shone with hope, yet also with guardedness. “Jim, I also enjoy our time together.” Jim nodded slowly. His eyes were gorgeous, more beautiful than any sky, than any stone or shell or ship. Spock found himself leaning in. “I want to be yours, Jim.”

A smile broke through Jim’s stony exterior. He laughed once, almost barking, and threw his arms about Spock’s neck. The force of the man’s hug knocked Spock off-balance and they both tumbled into the sand.

“Thank fucking heavens, I was worried!” Came the soft reply near his ear. Next was a wet suckling on Spock’s neck and strong fingers in his hair. “Starfleet is huge, and you could definitely do way better, but I’m so happy------”

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s back and flipped them.

“Unf!” Jim grunted and looked up into his eyes, questioning. “Spock, baby?”

For a split second, Spock wanted to take him right there. Instead, he settled for crushing their lips together and pressing himself into Jim. The human sighed into the contact, emitting soft little moans as Spock began to grind harder, his arousal growing hot between his legs.

“Jim,” he groaned as the man in question snaked a hand down between them. He deftly began to unzip Spock’s pants even as they kissed. “Jim we cannot, not here!”

Jim didn’t answer, simply placed his other hand on the nape of Spock’s neck and pressed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Their groans seemed so loud, but perhaps it was superior Vulcan hearing. Jim somehow undid Spock’s fastenings on his pants. He grinned in triumph and licked at Spock’s lips. Then he slid his hand into Spock’s briefs and gripped his shaft, hard.

Pleasure coursed shot through his body. Jim giggled impishly and nibbled at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder. His fingers skillfully curled and pulled at the sensitive organ. Spock’s body threatened to go slack against Jim.

“Tell me,” Jim panted. “Tell me how much you want this, babe. Please,” he whined, and slowly began to pump his hand up and down. Somehow, Jim gripping his cock with only three fingers and his thumb was even more pleasurable than him roughly fisting it.

“Jim,” Spock choked out. Tears sprung to the corners of his eyes. Jim’s hand moved faster and he continued his assault on Spock’s neck as well. “Jim, you are, you are incredible.” He fell onto his elbows above Jim, who used the movement to completely free Spock’s member from his underwear. “I cannot stand it, ashayam.”

Blinding lights were flashing behind his eyelids. Jim’s breath in his ear pushed him closer as Jim continued pumping faster and faster, unbreaking and unyielding. The beach seemed to spin around them. Jim kissed him, his soft lips breaking the spell.

“Jim, I’m---” Spock barely gasped out before his orgasm took him over. He choked as hot wetness spilled over Jim’s hand. Jim continued to pump him, rubbing his neck and alternating between squeezing tightly and loosely at an agonizingly slow speed. He only stopped when Spock flopped down on top of him and pushed his hand away gently.

They lay in silence for several minutes. Spock focused on Jim’s breathing and the feeling of sand against his cheek.

Spock decided to speak first. “No other person has ever made me feel this way.”

Jim chuckled beside him. “Me either.” He turned to face Spock, his hands curled against his chest. “But I like it.”

Above them, the moon ducked behind another cloud. Only the stars lent their light to Jim’s handsome face. As if Spock could not already feel his emotions permeating in their closeness, he was also beaming, his countenance betraying his absolute happiness.

“As do I, Jim.” 

_ As do I. _

**Author's Note:**

> I truly appreciate you stopping by. See you again~
> 
> [Tumblr: thelegendofcreation](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thelegendofcreation)


End file.
